


Sepenggal Kisah yang Terekam

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU/Gadis berusia 28 itu tersenyum senang. Tubuhnya terbalut jubah toga dan sang kekasih berada di sampingnya./"Maka dari itu, rekaman untuk hari ini harus lebih panjang daripada biasanya-nanodayo. Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tentang impianmu menjadi dokter anak, menikah denganku, memiliki anak kembar—pokoknya semuanya."/MidoMomo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepenggal Kisah yang Terekam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)

Momoi tersenyum senang. Kedua belah pipinya yang ranum merona semerah buah apel. Sepasang netra _deep pink_ itu tak henti-hentinya jua menebarkan pancaran kebahagiaan.

Topi toga yang terpasang di kepalanya melekat sempurna. Rambutnya yang tergulung rapi membuat dirinya yang cantik kini menjadi semakin cantik. Tangannya mengangkat sebuah gulungan dan dia tersenyum lebar menghadap _handycam_.

"Aku Momoi Satsuki, 28 tahun. Lulus S2 Kedokteran jurusan Spesialis Anak," ucapnya ringan. Dia menoleh ke samping, menatap pemuda bersurai hijau yang menemaninya duduk dari tadi. Kekehannya menggema di udara saat menyadari kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan tadi terdengar agak menggelikan.

"Kenapa tertawa- _nanodayo_?" Pemuda dengan cara bicara yang khas itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Melihat topi toga yang digunakan kekasihnya miring, tangannya pun terangkat untuk membenarkan topi gadis itu.

Gadis di sampingnya menggeleng. Dia menggandeng lembut tangan sang pemuda dan menyandarkan kepalanya perlahan pada pundak pemuda itu. Tatapannya berubah sendu dan senyumnya meredup. "Tidak, aku hanya merasa geli. Entahlah—kalimat yang kuucapkan tadi seolah hanya harapan kosong saja," bisiknya lirih.

Pemuda di sampingnya, Midorima Shintarou, melepas topi toga sang gadis. Tangannya yang bebas beralih mengusap lembut helaian merah muda itu dan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di puncak kepala kekasihnya. "Tidak. Itu bukan harapan kosong- _nanodayo_."

"Midorin ..."

"Hm?"

"Tidak—tidak jadi."

Pemilik nama Satsuki itu terdiam. Pandangannya lurus menatap lensa _handycam_ yang telah merekamnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Lensa itu begitu bening, saking beningnya di jarak satu meter lebih seperti ini pun dia masih bisa melihat refleksi dirinya dan sang kekasih yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang rumah sakit.

" _Handycam_ -nya masih merekam- _nanodayo_." Midorima melirik sekilas gadisnya. Pemuda yang berusia sama dengan kekasihnya itu menghela napas singkat, tahu apa yang sedang dirisaukan oleh Momoi.

"Ya ...," gadis yang tingginya tak lebih dari bahu sang pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Ini tidak seperti rekaman sebelumnya—hari ini aku kehabisan kata-kata."

"Kalau begitu ungkapkan saja apa yang mau kau katakan. Biasanya juga begitu, kan."

Gadis itu kembali bergeming. Genggamannya di lengan sang kekasih dipererat. Wajahnya yang tadi menatap lurus kini dia benamkan di lengan sang kekasih.

"Tumben sifat _tsundere-_ mu tidak keluar, Midorin," godanya sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Momoi—"

"Nanti aku kangen. Aku ingin melihat sifat _tsundere_ Midorin."

Midorima melepas genggaman sang kekasih dari lengannya. Tubuhnya dia putar dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram pundak gadis itu hati-hati. "Jangan berbicara hal-hal bodoh. Cepat selesaikan rekaman ini."

Alih-alih merespon dengan verbal, sang gadis malah menunduk dan tak lama kemudian bisa Midorima rasakan bahwa kedua pundak Momoi bergetar pelan.

"Jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Wajah gadis itu masih menghadap pangkuannya sampai di detik berikutnya dia bertemu dengan dada bidang sang kekasih yang berbalut kemeja berwarna biru tua. Kedua tangannya yang terkulai kini terangkat, membalas pelukan erat Midorima.

"Midorin."

"Apa?"

"Nanti kita rekaman pakai baju pernikahan ya? Aku mau pakai gaun pernikahan, aku mau merasakan rasanya seorang mempelai perempuan. Boleh ya? Tapi Midorin juga harus menemaniku seperti biasa, kali ini harus pakai kemeja dan jas putih juga. Oke?"

Midorima tak menjawab. Dibiarkannya pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara.

Keheningan menyambut dirinya. Meskipun kekasihnya itu bergeming, tapi gadis itu tetap senang—karena bagaimana pun juga keinginannya pasti selalu terpenuhi. Toh hanya memakai gaun pernikahan, kan?

"Midorin," panggil Momoi untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melukiskan senyum indah berbalut cahaya mentari senja dari jendela yang tak tertutupi tirai.

"Kalau operasinya berjalan sukses, nanti Midorin harus mengabulkan permintaanku tadi ya."

Pemuda pemilik nama Shintarou itu tertegun mendengar permintaan tak biasa dari gadisnya. Namun dia tak menghiraukannya, lebih memilih mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas permintaan gadis itu.

"Iya. Makanya kau harus berjuang di meja operasi besok- _nanodayo_. Ah, andai saja aku lulus lebih cepat, aku, kan juga jadi bisa menanganimu."

"Ahaha. Midorin tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Sebentar lagi juga lulus, kan? Nah, makanya Midorin harus berjuang ya."

Midorima tersenyum tipis. Dia menjauhkan sang gadis dari pelukannya dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

Kening mereka bersatu. "Maka dari itu, rekaman untuk hari ini harus lebih panjang daripada biasanya- _nanodayo_. Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tentang impianmu menjadi dokter anak, menikah denganku, memiliki anak kembar—pokoknya semuanya."

Mulut gadis itu terkatup rapat. Kedua permatanya beradu dengan permata yang berada di balik lensa tipis sang kekasih. Dengan senyum yang sempat hilang beberapa saat yang lalu, dia berseru ceria, "Iya!"

Hari itu, senja jam lima sore, dengan _handycam_ yang masih merekam, dengan mentari sore sebagai selimut kehangatan mereka berdua, dengan jemari yang saling bertaut, Momoi Satsuki—seorang penderita gagal jantung dan lulusan dokter S1—mengucapkan seluruh impiannya semasa dia hidup, termasuk untuk terus bersama dengan sang kekasih, Midorima Shintarou—residen yang mengambil spesial Jantung dan Pembuluh Darah, kekasihnya sejak dia masih mencecap bangku perguruan tinggi.

**X.x.X**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam terdiam di sudut ruang tengah dengan senyum miris yang terpatri di bibirnya. Sudah cukup lama pemuda itu berdiri di sana. Merasa tak enak, dia pun menghampiri teman dekatnya itu dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Apartemenmu tidak dikunci, jadi aku masuk saja," jelasnya singkat.

Orang yang ditepuk pundaknya itu berjengit kaget. Dia menoleh ke belakang. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Sejak video yang kau tonton memutar adegan Momoi- _san_ mengucapkan seluruh impiannya," pemuda itu menghela napas singkat dan menatap ke direksi lain, "kau tidak lupa ada rapat di rumah sakit, Shin- _chan_? Aku ke sini untuk mengingatkanmu dan mengajakmu berangkat bersama."

"Ah ya, aku hampir lupa, Takao. Ya sudah kita berangkat bareng saja. Aku ganti baju dulu, sebentar." Dan pemuda itu pun beranjak dari sofanya menuju kamar yang terletak tepat di samping ruang tengah. Bunyi pintu yang berdebam pelan pun terdengar tak lama setelahnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Takao itu menatap _handycam_ di atas meja sana sendu. Kakinya melangkah pelan dan dengan cekatan dia membereskan alat perekam itu beserta slot memori yang berceceran di atas meja.

Baru saja jemarinya bergerak menekan tombol untuk mematikan TV, pintu kayu di belakangnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok Midorima yang kini sudah rapi dengan balutan kemeja dan jas putih khas dokternya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan kubereskan seperti ini? Kupikir rapat hari ini akan lama, jadi aku rasa kau tidak bisa lanjut menontonnya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Midorima Shintarou melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan mengikuti kawan baiknya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu keluar apartemen. Dia melirik _handycam_ -nya sekilas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

 _Ah, aku masih bisa menontonnya nanti-_ nanodayo _. Sekarang aku harus fokus untuk rapat dewan rumah sakit hari ini._

Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu yang tertutup dan terkunci terdengar beberapa saat setelahnya.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik (tapi aku pikir itu juga bukan doujin) yang lewat di beranda pagi ini. Cerita komiknya lebih bagus dan menyentuh dibandingkan ini—jelas. Lagian yang di komik itu mah ceritanya anak kecil sama ayahnya. Karena latarnya emang rumah sakit, jadi tiba-tiba kepikiran buat MidoMomo, berhubung aku juga suka ngeliat Momoi sama siapa aja (apalagi sama Kuroko dan Aomine hehe).
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
